The present invention relates to a drive system, more precisely relates to a drive system, which is capable of moving a moving body in a plane. Description of Background Art
Many kinds of two dimentional drive systems have been disclosed. The inventor of the present invention, has filed several two dimentional drive systems (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,277, Japanese Patent Kokai Gazette No. 2-1344 43).
Each conventional two dimentional drive system has ball bearing screws, which are arranged in X-Y directions, and a driving mechanism for selectively driving the ball bearing screws so as to move a moving body in a plane.
The conventional drive systems have high positioning accuracy of the moving body because of using the ball bearing screws, but have the following disadvantages: Firstly, the driving mechanism including the ball bearing screws, gears, etc., create noise which occurs in the driving mechanism. Secondly, three or four ball bearing screws must be assembled in each drive system, but the ball bearing screws are expensive, so the manufacturing cost of the conventional drive systems must be higher.